


a sleepless night

by WattStalf



Series: Edeleth Week 2k19 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Byleth and Edelgard take a walk together.





	a sleepless night

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” Byleth says, trying for a joke. Humor has never been her strong suit, mostly because people find it hard to read her tone, and can never tell when she’s kidding. But Edelgard seems to understand, giving her a slight smile.

“I agree. What are you doing up so late, my teacher?”

Byleth found herself unable to sleep and decided, as she often does, to take a walk to try and relax herself. This is far from the first time she’s found Edelgard suffering from insomnia as well, so she isn’t all that surprised to run into her, not really.

“I could ask you the same question,” she says. “Did you have trouble falling asleep?”

“It’s...difficult, some nights. No matter how exhausted I may be, my thoughts start piling up, and then I can’t sleep. Is it the same for you?”

Byleth nods. “But you really should get back to your room. We can’t have the emperor walking around with dark circles.”

Edelgard laughs, shaking her head. “Somehow, I don’t think that’s our biggest concern right now. Besides, you can hardly lecture me about staying up too late when you’re up just as late.”

“You have a point,” she says, pausing for a moment to ponder the situation. “So what do you suggest we do?”

“Perhaps we could just walk together. Eventually we’ll have to wear ourselves out, and it’ll be better with company, don’t you think?”

Naturally, Byleth is inclined to agree. Spending time with Edelgard is always enjoyable, even when the two of them should be sleeping. So they set off together, walking aimlessly through the monastery, without a real goal or destination in mind. Neither of them say much for a while, but it’s a comfortable silence, the sort that only old friends can share.

But Edelgard considers her more than a friend, doesn’t she?

Byleth still isn’t sure how to handle that admission. In her heart, she knows she has always wanted to be something more to Edelgard, but never entertained it as a possibility, and now…

There’s no way to know what Edelgard is thinking about as they walk together, but her hand brushes Byleth’s from time to time, and it takes her a few times before she gets the hint, and takes Edelgard’s hand in hers. She doesn’t know what the other woman is thinking, but she has a good enough idea now, at least. Hand in hand, the two of them walk until they reach Byleth’s room, and she knows that they should call it a night.

“Should I walk you back to your room?” she asks, not sure if she wants to escort her out of worry or if she just wants to make this last a little longer.

“That won’t be necessary. You’re already here, so I would hate to make you double back,” Edelgard replies, and she knows that she shouldn’t argue it, so she doesn’t.

Instead, as they face each other before Byleth goes inside, she decides on something. “El?” she says softly.

Looking surprised to hear her nickname, Edelgard pauses before smiling. “Yes?”

Quickly, so quickly that she has no chance to react, Byleth leans forward and gives Edelgard a small kiss. “Goodnight,” she says.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
